Increasingly, electronic devices, such as computers, netbooks, cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, tablets, etc., have touchscreens that allow a user to input characters into an application, such as a word processor or email application. Character input on touchscreens can be a cumbersome task due to, for example, the small touchscreen area, particularly where a user needs to input a long message.